User blog:Kht48/Ranking Past Games (C2Celebration -Pt.1)
Hello! This is one of the blogs that I am posting for the Celebration of Cytus II! This one will be me ranking the last 3 rhythm games that Rayark has made : Cytus, Deemo, and VOEZ (in that order). If you are new to this wikia or the fandom in general, do not let this be a factor in what you want to play. Rayark is, and has always been, an amazing game developing company. I've never seen such high quality games be made in the app store before discovering Rayark, and I have been a fan since 2013. I've played all of these games for at least a year, and they are all great ones. Now, on to the list : #3... This game was the most recent one to be released, being officially open to play on May 26th, 2016. I wanted this to be the best one. And I hate to put it at the bottom, especially when you consider the website to be very beautiful and the best one of the 3 if you were to look at all of them (they are linked). However, there are 3 main issues with the game that are just some turnoffs for me : - The unnecessary requirement of wi-fi to play the game (The best wi-fi is in my house, which means when I leave for trips and school, this is impossible to make into a go-to game.) - Buying currency to get songs (Long process. Also, you need a Nintendo Switch if you want all of the content for free.) - Characters are irreleVant (As good as they may be (Okay I dislike Lance, but that is not the point), when they are one of the main things introduced before the release and then you put them in a feature which is harder for some people (me...) to understand how to unlock, is it really worth caring?) Do not get me wrong, this game is still good with beautiful aesthetics and unique gameplay, but if you decide to play it, it is better off to care for gameplay alone than the side features. TLDR Consensus; Great, but there are uneeded problems with it. #2... This game was the first one to be released, being open to play on January 12th, 2012. This game was definitely a blast when I first got it. There were so many different works of art and many charts to play, that you cannot get enough when you buy it. However, your experience when you get it (or got it), is most likely different from mine. Why, you ask? This isn't a problem anymore, y'all who get it after 8.0 are lucky, because you could play most of the chapters for free. I got it at around 3.0, while the Million Project started it's momentum. That meant I had to pay from Chapters 4-K. Since MP was a suCcess, you can now get 4-M for free. R,L,D, and N though are not free and cost a total of around $25 for all four chapters. Despite the points above, everything else has some sort of genius behind it, even the subtle story (personally I do not like it, but others will definitely disagree with me) presented in it. It is enjoyable and gives you a lot to play for free. TDLR Consensus; ''Cheapest of the 3, but I have my preferences.'' #1... This game was the second to be released, being open to play on November 13th, 2013 Yep. And this is by a LONG gap. I got this within a week of release, and I have kept it ever since. Every inch of the story is beautiful without a need for words or dialouge. You WILL get emotional by the end of it. There are over 250 songs as of right now, making this the widest song selection of the 3. Even though almost all of the chapters have to be payed for ($3.99 each), it feels worth it. Each chapter feels and sounds unique and it is a breath of fresh air every update. This game is inDeed the most beautiful and poetic game that Rayark has to offer. Likable characters, emotional story, and an evergrowing amount of diversity in the music. Easily the best there is for Rayark right now. If there were any problems I could say about this, was that before 2.2, there was a period where the game never started up, so I was unable to play for months. Luckily that was fixed in 2.2. Although it is extremely rare, this game can crash on you, especially if your iOs is outdated. However, this is still rare, and the app should work just fine otherwise. '''TLDR Consensus; '''Beautiful. I'll end it there. Conclusion So there you have the rankings of Rayark's past 3 rhythm games!! Thank you for reading through all of this, and I hope you enjoyed part one of my C2 Celebration series. Stay tuned for more! Category:Blog posts